Live, Learn & Love
by Acherona
Summary: Learning to live again after your loved one throws you away is hard, coping with some very unexpected news his harder and what will Naruto do when Sasuke suddenly wants him back? Happy SasuNaru Day!
1. Live, Learn & Love

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from nor do I make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – **M-PREG!** If this is not to your liking please stop reading now and click the back button, you have been warned. Boys loving other boys and some bad language, that's about it I think.

**Beta'd** – By the extraordinary and exceptional HSBS.

**For the amazing, talented and simply wonderful GWYLLION!**

_Happy SasuNaru Day!_

**Live, Learn & Love**

Naruto straightened his blue and purple striped tie with a lazy smile and looked himself over in the full length mirror hanging on the wall of the huge condo he'd just moved into a few weeks ago. He'd been surprised but happy when Sasuke had handed him the keys to the place, but happy. This meant that his bastard was finally ready to move in with him. They had been together for four years but lately Sasuke had been moody…Well _moodier_ and secretive. Naruto had started to worry since Sasuke hadn't wanted to talk to him about it but then Sasuke had shown him this place and they had spent the entire night breaking in the bedroom and the bathroom…And the kitchen. Naruto's smile widened at the memory, his ass was still sore, Sasuke had been wild.

The blond was relieved that it seemed to be the condo buy that had put his Uchiha on edge. Sasuke had asked him to dinner tonight and Naruto was pretty sure that the bastard would suggest them living together for good. Naruto couldn't wait. Sasuke was his everything and seeing him with bed-head every day and waking up to Sasuke's sour morning mood sounded like heaven. They would be a family, just the two of them.

After running his fingers through golden spikes and putting on the grey suit jacket Naruto deemed himself ready and grabbed his phone and keys from the green glass bowl on the dresser and walked out the door.

He saw Sasuke the moment he stepped inside the restaurant and Naruto felt his heart speed up. Even after four years together the bastard still had that effect on him. Sasuke was beautiful, no one could deny that but it was something more, something about him that made Naruto crave his touch, something that made it impossible for him not to love him. Naruto had friends, a lot of really good friends, but Sasuke was his family. He was one who understood him best in the world and who cared, despite that his moodiness and snark that might suggest differently.

Sasuke looked up and saw him, his eyes widening a bit and he sat up straighter in his seat. Naruto gave him a blinding smile, not surprised when it wasn't returned; his bastard didn't like public displays of affection. The blond weaved his way through tables and chairs until he got to Sasuke and sat down opposite him by the small, square table.

"Hi bastard, hope I haven't kept you waiting, it takes time to look as good as I do tonight you see." Naruto gave Sasuke another smile.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at the checkered table cloth with an absent look on his face.

Naruto furrowed his brows, where was the come back? The _'Why bother when you know you'll never be able to look as good as me no matter how hard__you try Dobe.'_ arrogance? Something was bothering Sasuke and Naruto wanted to know what it was so that he could make it better.

"So what should we eat? I'm starving." He tried to keep his tone light, hoping that it would relax Sasuke enough to tell him about his problems. Naruto couldn't help when he didn't know what was wrong.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn."

"I've heard that the fish is good here, ooh or maybe the steak. I haven't had a good steak in ages. Not since the time we went to that inn and you wouldn't let me out of the room…"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. Why did Sasuke just yell at him? "What's the deal bastard?" He asked roughly still not believing his ears.

"You never shut up; you always talk and talk and talk. Who cares about some fucking fish or a trip that we made ages ago?" The words came out in a low hiss and Sasuke's cheeks were becoming stained red. Naruto didn't know of it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Excuse me for trying to make conversation. You'd prefer it if I was as charming and talkative company as you are?" Naruto could feel his own temper rising but worse than that he could feel tiny claws ripping into his insides. Something was wrong. Sasuke could be a bastard of epic proportions that was nothing new but now when Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he didn't see anything there. It was as if Sasuke had shut down and that scared Naruto.

"Yes! No…I don't know." Sasuke ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair in frustration. "Look Naruto, this isn't working. We both knew that this…whatever it was that we had wouldn't last forever. It was fun while it lasted but it needs to end."

The claws inside Naruto grew, tearing through everything, leaving only pain and stunned numbness in their wake. He couldn't speak…Fuck he couldn't even move. He looked over at his lover with unseeing eyes. He couldn't comprehend what Sasuke was telling him.

"We're adults now and we have responsibilities. I need to stop screwing around and do my duty to the family. I am the only one who can carry on the Uchiha clan, you know Itachi is unable to after his illness. I need, no, want to do this. You can't give me what I want Naruto, you're not enough so this has to be the end."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? There are always ways…We love each other and we need to talk this through." Naruto clenched his fists on the table to stop them from shaking.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's done…We're done. I'm sorry if you read more into this than it was but that's how it is." Sasuke looked at him with cold unreadable eyes. "Suigetsu is at the apartment as we speak, gathering my things. I do care for you Naruto and what he had was nice but we're over."

Naruto felt cold all the way to his bones. It was as if something had frozen him solid. He also thought he knew what a heart attack felt like. His chest hurt and his heart was racing, beating a mile a minute and nothing, nothing could make this better. How could he have been so wrong? Spinning his dreams of moving in together and having a future when Sasuke clearly wanted nothing more that to get away from him.

He nodded numbly not trusting his voice. The bastard had just shattered his entire world and still he sat there like he didn't have a care in the world. Naruto got up from the table stiffly, pulled his arm and planted his fist right in the bastard's smug face. He saw the short glimpse of surprise on Sasuke's face before his chair tipped over and he fell to the floor, dragging the table cloth and the china down with him. Without another look at the man who had broken his heart, Naruto straightened his shoulders and walked out of the restaurant and Sasuke's life. He fed on the anger he felt, wrapping it around him like a cloak as the cool air of the Konoha night hit his face. He would not break down here…The tears could come later.

**oo—oo-oo**

Sasuke had spoken the truth. His toothbrush was gone from the bathroom, his hair-gel too. The large black T-shirt he used to sleep in was gone as was the special cup he needed for his breakfast coffee. It was amazing that Naruto even noticed the stuff was missing since Sasuke had only spent a handful of nights in the condo since Naruto had moved in but for some reason he'd always noticed the bastard's things more than his own.

He looked around and noticed the white envelope lying on his coffee table. Opening it his expression turned into a frown as he read. _'That fucking asshole!'_ Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had done something like this? Inside the envelope was the contract to the luxury condo, written out in his name and with all expenses paid two years in advance. This made Naruto feel even worse, he moved to the wall of the living room that was entirely made of glass and looked out over the twinkling lights of Konoha. Damn that bastard for making him feel like a whore. _Here you go, I don't want you or need you anymore but to keep myself guilt free here's payment for services rendered…_ Naruto growled low in his throat and crumpled the paper in his hands.

Naruto looked around the condo that suddenly seemed cold, and unwelcoming. Huge surfaces and shining floors, this wasn't his style at all but he had stupidly thought he could make it into a home with Sasuke. With another growl of disgust he kicked the coffee table which only made his foot hurt like a bitch and limped into the bedroom. Naruto dug out his old worn duffel bag and packed himself a few changes of clothes along with his toothbrush. He couldn't stay here for another second, the very air of this place made him feel sick to his stomach.

A cab ride and four sets of stairs later he was knocking on a familiar red painted door. It was opened by a petite woman with her hair standing on end and a glower on her face. "Do you know what time it is? I have to be at the hospital at five so unless someone is bleeding to death I'll…" She broke off her rant when she saw the heartbroken look on Naruto's face and the bag he was clutching so hard his knuckles turned white. Sakura didn't say another word; she just wrapped her arms around him tight and led him into the small one bedroom apartment. Pulling him down on the couch she kept her arms around him, just hugging him tight, letting him cry out all his pain.

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke hissed as he poked at the blue and purple skin around his left eye. Damn but the moron hadn't pulled his punch; he swore his ears were still ringing. He took another sip of the large whiskey he had poured himself when he got home, ignoring the way his hand was shaking making the ice in the glass clatter.

"You are an utter and complete idiot little brother." A soft smooth voice came from the shadows before Itachi appeared in the library sitting down in the soft chair next to him.

"Easy for you to say Itachi, you got a free pass, a new start," Sasuke grumbled as he glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. It was still really weird seeing Itachi in short hair.

"A free pass…seriously?" Itachi arched a fine brow and pulled on his short tresses, he really missed his long thick hair. "I got cancer little brother, a disease festering in my body. The radiation and the chemo made me sterile and took away every hope of ever having children of my own and you think I'm the lucky one?"

Sasuke winced at his brother's words, feeling a heavy weight of shame settle in his stomach along with the hurt already there. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"But you did. Everything is always about poor little Sasuke and how he always ends up with the short end of the stick. Not once do you think of what you have…it's just about what you don't have." Itachi rose from the chair and looked down on Sasuke. "Maybe you did Naruto a favor, I'm starting to think he'll be better off without you…You need to grow up little brother." Itachi left just as silently as he had entered.

Sasuke didn't know how long he sat in that chair just staring out into the darkness. Contrary to what Itachi believed he knew exactly what he had thrown away. Naruto was what made him human, made life worth living. Though, sometimes, that wasn't enough. Sasuke had a duty to perform and he would do it, even if he had to sacrifice his love and happiness in the process. He _had_ grown up and he had learned that happily ever after only happened in story books.

**oo—oo—oo**

The world went on. Naruto didn't know why this surprised him but it did. The sun rose and set; people walked the streets with smiles on their faces. Just about two months had passed since Sasuke dumped him and Naruto was still hollow inside. He was always tired but couldn't sleep; he was starting to look like Gaara around the eyes. His body ached all over but Naruto welcomed the pain, at least that physical pain took away from the roaring emptiness in his heart.

He was still living with Sakura, sleeping on her couch. He knew he had to get his own place soon but right now Naruto couldn't stand the thought of being alone. For some reason he hadn't been able to sell the condo but he couldn't live there either…Absolutely not. Instead he had rented it out to a young up and coming couple who he hoped could turn it into the home he had dreamt of building there. The money he got from renting it out he would use to pay Sakura back for all the trouble he was causing her.

With a groan Naruto started to get up from the couch so he could get ready for work when the world just spun around him and he had to sit down again. He was getting dizzy a lot lately, it almost felt like he was going to faint. Taking it slower Naruto got up again, keeping his hand on the wall for support as he made it into the bathroom to shower and change for work. He had a double shift today and he couldn't afford to be late.

Walking towards the restaurant where he worked Naruto felt another jab in his stomach and he placed his hand over his flat belly. Why did he feel so bad? He had never believed in the saying that one could die from a broken heart but now he started to wonder. Time didn't seem to heal his wounds, in fact he felt worse with each passing day.

Naruto stopped at a red light and he looked over to the newspaper stand to read the headlines. His stomach turned and knotted itself into tiny hard knots when he saw Sasuke on the front page. He was holding some tall golden haired girl around the waist, escorting her into some posh event or other. The bastard didn't look as if he was hurting, no he looked really good. Naruto was assaulted with images of Sasuke, his warm hands, his laugh and the way he looked lying on top of him after making love. He tore his eyes away from the newspaper and hurried on his way, more reminders was the last thing he needed. Keeping his eyes straight forward the rest of the way Naruto made it to Magnolia's in record time.

The first hours of his shift went by in a blur, Naruto concentrated on not fainting or stumbling as he served the guests. Sweat was beading on his brow and he had to keep excusing himself to go and wash up. A sweaty waiter was a gross waiter; nobody wanted someone like that to handle their food.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when lunchtime finally rolled around. Sakura was meeting him for lunch at Ichiraku's and Naruto couldn't wait, he had longed for those delicious noodles for days now. Sakura was waiting for him outside and they walked the short distance to Ichiraku's together. Sakura was unusually quiet so Naruto guessed she'd seen the bastard on the front cover too. He appreciated her not talking about it; he needed to move on, to put the asshole out of his mind once and for all.

They stepped inside the small ramen stand and Naruto took a big deep breath, wanting to smell the spices of his beloved food. He hurriedly grew green in the face and ran outside as fast as he could to empty his stomach in the trashcan. Naruto's stomach cramped wildly and his hands gripped the edges of the trashcan tightly so that his knees wouldn't give in from under him.

Sakura came out too and handed him a few paper napkins and a bottle of water. "That's it Naruto, I've kept quiet cause I thought you were hurting over the breakup but you need to go to the hospital."

Naruto shook his head frantically and groaned when that action had him puking his guts out again.

"Yes you do! You walk around like a zombie, you're pale, tired and you've lost a lot of weight, I can count your ribs when you don't have a shirt on. Something is wrong with you Naruto. We need to figure out what it is because I can't even bear the thought of losing you." Sakura stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate hospitals and I would never force you to go if I wasn't really worried. Please Naruto, please do this for me?

Slumping against the brick wall behind him Naruto uncapped the water bottle and drank a few sips, trying his best to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. How could he say no to Sakura when she was actually asking him nicely? He had no problems refusing when she yelled and threatened him, that he could handle but not this. When she used this voice however, he had no choice but to cave. "Okay, I'll do it for you Sakura-chan but I really think you're worrying about nothing here."

Sakura let out a breath of relief and hugged his arm tighter. "Call in sick and I'll go get my car, I parked it outside Magnolia so I don't have far to go. Thank you for doing this Naruto, you're the closest thing to a brother that I have and I want you healthy and well."

He ran his knuckles over her cheek and smiled at her before she hurried off to get the car.

**oo—oo—oo**

'_Oh dear sweet God, please let someone shoot me right now.'_ Sasuke plastered on a smile and escorted the short brunette, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name but he thought it began with an L, to the table at his mother's garden party. For two months now he had been parading around different dinners and parties, trying to find an acceptable broodmare to carry on the Uchiha name. Every single second of it was pure horror.

He knew he had brought this on himself but he never expected it to hurt this much. No one's hair was blonde enough and no one's eyes were blue enough. Their skin was pasty and their voices too high pitched. Every where Sasuke turned he thought he saw Naruto and it was tearing him apart. Sasuke had done his best to stay away from all the places where he could run into his blond but a small part of him couldn't help but wanting to see him, to check if he was alright and to see if he had moved on.

The thought of someone else touching Naruto as he had touched him was driving him crazy, every time those poisonous thoughts crept into his mind he was unable to sleep or function normally. Sasuke knew he had let Naruto go, he knew it was over and done with but his heart just couldn't move on.

He plastered on a smile as the L-girl prattled on about something or another, he couldn't care less. The heavy scent of flowers in the garden made his nose itch and he wondered how much trouble he would get into if he bent down wiped it on the hem of her sparkling pink dress.

Sasuke looked around the garden patio and met his brother's knowing gaze, he looked away. Things with Itachi were awkward now and they hadn't really spoken since that night when Itachi had called him out. He missed his big brother and a part of him wanted to fall on his knees and ask for forgiveness for what he had said and a part of him wanted to beat the shit out of the other for not understanding. Sasuke did this for all of them, for the family.

Meeting his parents' hopeful and proud gazes as they sat watching him from a few tables over, Sasuke straightened up and turned his attention back to his companion; maybe L-girl wasn't so bad after all.

**oo—oo—oo**

There was something about hospitals that made Naruto's skin crawl. Something about the very smell and sounds of it. The only times he had visited a doctor was when it was time to measure and weigh him in preparations of sending him to yet a new foster home. Naruto could barely remember all the homes and institutions he'd been through from age four when he was found abandoned outside St Mary's orphanage to the age of sixteen when he finally convinced the court to emancipate him. He couldn't remember a single thing about his life before the orphanage and the time spent in foster homes he would give anything to forget.

Naruto poked at the piece of gauze and tape where Tsunade had taken several tubes of blood for testing. He had been in this examination room for hours now and he was beginning to get testy. Tsunade wasn't too bad as far as doctors went. She was Sakura's mentor in med school and she actually listened to Naruto and what he had to say. She was still a doctor though and that alone made Naruto uncomfortable.

Sakura had gone to get some coffee for her and water for Naruto and even though she had only been gone a few minutes Naruto could already feel slivers of pure panic grabbing hold of him. Sitting alone in the windowless examination room with its light green walls and steel framed bed it felt as if the room was closing in on him, squishing him and suffocating him. Naruto let out a loud breath of relief when the door opened and Sakura entered with two plastic cups in her hands.

"Here you go sweetie." She handed him the cup containing water as she went to sit in the white plastic chair next to the examination bed Naruto rested on. Sakura blew on the hot black coffee and took a sip. "It shouldn't be much longer, Dr Tsunade is overseeing the labs herself. Otherwise it could take days getting the results instead of just hours." She reached out and took his trembling hand, cradling it in her much smaller one.

"I know and I'm grateful, really I am but you know me and hospitals." Naruto tried to smile at her but it came out more as a nervous tick.

They sat there with Sakura holding his hand and sipping her coffee until the door swished open again and Dr Tsunade Yamamoto entered. At fifty plus she looked to be barely forty. Her pale blond hair was held together with a classic clip at the base of her neck and her white coat wasn't wide enough to be able to button over her ample chest. She walked up to Naruto and looked at him with warm hazel colored eyes. "Okay so I have looked over your blood and urine samples. You're blood pressure is a little high but not dangerously so. There is one more thing I want to do right now." Tsunade looked at the clipboard she was carrying.

Sakura smiled reassuringly but Naruto could see a small frown of worry appear between her pink eyebrows and it made his gut clench.

"I need you to take off your shirt and lie down on the bed, also you need to unbutton and pull down your trousers a little to give me more room." Tsunade pulled a machine up to the edge of the bed. It looked like a big computer complete with screen and keyboard and some sort of probe thingie attached to it. "I'm going to take an ultrasound of your stomach Naruto, it won't hurt at all."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and unbuttoned his white work shirt and pulled it off. He unbuttoned and unzipped the black slacks and pulled them and his boxer briefs down a bit.

Sakura remained quiet and that in itself was making Naruto nervous, Sakura was never quiet, if anything she was a bigger loudmouth than him and that was saying something.

Tsunade retrieved a bottle from a cart at the side and flipped the lid open. "This gel will feel a bit cold on your skin," She said as she poured a hefty amount onto his flat stomach causing his abdominal muscles to jump and a hiss to escape him. "It's used so that I can move the paddle easier," Tsunade added and held up the _thingie_ attached to the ultrasound equipment.

Tsunade typed in a few commands on the keyboard and the screen lit up. "Sakura, will you turn down the lights please, it will help me see."

The pink haired woman complied and dimmed the lights until the room was cast in soft shadows.

Tsunade ran the paddle over Naruto's abdomen looking intently at the screen and typing in a few commands on the keyboard as she went. Naruto did his best not to tense up but he was starting to get really nervous.

"Ah here we are," Tsunade said sounding satisfied. She turned on the sound and a fast-paced bubbling sort of sound was heard from the machine. Tsunade called on Sakura, asking her to hold the paddle in place on Naruto's stomach as she walked up to the head of the bed and sat down so that she could talk to Naruto face to face. "Mr. Uzumaki…Naruto. First of all I can tell you that you're not sick so you don't have to worry there."

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip since he could hear a big fucking 'BUT' coming along.

"Your blood and urine samples all say the same thing and now the ultrasound has confirmed it…Naruto you're about nine weeks pregnant."

"Bullshit! What kind of crappy doctor are you? Men can't get pregnant, it's physically impossible. Now let me up, I'm leaving." Naruto struggled to get up from the bed, not wanting to hear anything more that this crazy woman had to say.

"It _is_ possible Naruto, you're not the first male this has happened to. It's extremely rare and very hazardous for both the male and the baby but it has happened. You are what is known as a carrier male. The carrier gen is hereditary and since we have no medical history on you it's quite possible that it runs in your family." Tsunade laid her hand over Naruto's. "I'm not playing a joke on you Naruto; this is real and the sound that you're hearing…That's your baby's heartbeat."

Naruto grew very still and his eyes were blank. He couldn't take it all in; it was too much for him. He'd been called a freak of nature his entire life and now he really was one. He had no idea what he should do or how to react, Naruto just wanted to get out of there and go home.

Tsunade saw the shock and confusion painted on the young man's face and she realized she wouldn't get through to him anymore right now. She could understand his need to digest and come to terms with this news before they did anything else. "Tell you what, I'll make an appointment a week from today and we can discuss things further then. For now Sakura can take you home. She has my numbers both work and private and you can call me anytime day or night if there's something you're wondering about okay?"

Naruto nodded and got dressed quickly. He muttered his goodbyes and hurried out to the car, slinking into the passenger seat waiting for Sakura. He was pregnant…A _life_ was growing inside him. It was fucking insane…A huge cosmic joke! Naruto started laughing hysterically but his giggles soon turned to heartbreaking sobs. Why couldn't he ever catch a fucking break?

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto was curled up in the corner of Sakura's couch, wrapped up in blankets and cradling a huge yellow teacup in his hands. Sakura sat next to him with her own cup and a pack of double layered chocolate chip cookies in her lap. It had taken the entire car ride home and several hours of intense angsting to finally come to terms with the fact that he was a twenty-six year old single pregnant man living on his best friend's couch…That knowledge alone had sent him into more angsting. Now he had to figure out how he would handle this.

Sakura took another sip of tea as they talked about what was going on, no matter what happened she would be there for Naruto through it all. "You have several options you know." She handed Naruto a cookie from the pack and took one herself. "You can terminate the pregnancy; no one would blame you if you did. You heard Tsunade, being a male carrier involves a high risk for both the carrier and the child, you need to think about your own health."

Naruto nodded but stayed silent. He wrapped the soft blue wool blanket tighter around himself and listened intently to what Sakura was saying.

"You can also carry the baby full term and give it up for adoption. There're plenty of people out in the world looking for a baby to love. You can tell Sasuke and demand child support…Or you can tell Sasuke and you guys can try to work things out."

"Neither of the two last choices are an option." Naruto growled. "That bastard left me to find a broodmare to continue the precious Uchiha line. He doesn't deserve to know; he doesn't deserve this child and no matter what I couldn't stand him changing his mind just because of what's growing inside me. He didn't want me and I don't want him, not anymore." Naruto's voice was filled with bitterness and resentment.

"Okay so we toss the Sasuke options out…You still have one option left…Keep the baby and raise it on your own. You know we'd all be there for you, me especially." Sakura ran her hand up and down Naruto's arm before pulling it back to grab another cookie.

"I know but I still need to think about this." Naruto leaned his head against Sakura's shoulder. "It's a life changing decision and I can't make it on a whim."

They sat there in silence through the night as Naruto pondered what his life would become. He thought long and hard about his options, considering both termination and adoption carefully. In the end he couldn't do it though. He had been alone all his childhood, what if the adoptive parents would turn out to be like his endless row of foster parents? And abortion…He had already heard the baby's heartbeat, it was a life in there, he placed his hand on his flat stomach. He could do this; he could be a single father. Naruto promised himself that he would love this baby enough for two.

When he had made his choice it felt as if a huge weight fell off Naruto's shoulders. He wasn't kidding himself that it would be easy but he knew he could do it. He had friends to lean on; he wouldn't have to go through it all alone.

Naruto realized that he couldn't keep staying on Sakura's couch though, that wasn't good for him the baby or Sakura, he had been there for two months and Lee was starting to get a little antsy about not being able to stay the night with his girlfriend without having to worry about the volume…Lee was naturally _loud_. Naruto shuddered at some of the things the black haired man shouted in the heat of passion.

A few days later Naruto had managed to rent a small two bedroom apartment in the same building Sakura lived in, in fact Naruto's apartment was only one floor up from Sakura keeping them close but still giving the both of them their privacy to live their own lives. He had used the money from renting out the condo to pay for the first and last month on the lease, he figured this was actually something he could use his whore money for.

Naruto was moving on with his life, he was picking up the pieces and moving forward. He was strong and he would make it through…And given time, he would be happy.

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to get rid of the ever present headache he was having. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat properly any longer. All his thoughts were filled with Naruto, his smell, taste and funny quirks. Sasuke missed stumbling over Naruto's worn sneakers when he came home from work; he missed Naruto holding him close when he had nightmares. Hell he even missed the idiot's habit of smothering every piece if food in Tabasco sauce unless it was ramen and the way he sang loud and false when he was in the shower.

Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts Sasuke stepped into his office to get ready for the day. He had just wrapped up a large case and Sasuke had looked forward to some downtime but his father had let him know that he was having a meeting with a potential new client at ten. When Sasuke had gone through law school this was not how he thought his days would be, alimony battles, divorces and pre-nups. Sasuke had actually been naïve enough to think that he would be making some difference. Fugaku had quickly taken that notion out of him in his first week of working for his Father's law firm.

Sasuke sat down behind his desk and logged old files, making sure everything was in order and filed properly when his secretary told him that his ten o clock meeting was waiting. Sasuke squared his shoulders and straightened his navy and grey striped tie and told Juugo to let the client in.

Onyx eyes widened a bit when there was only a slip of a girl walking into the office but he was professional enough not to let any other sign of surprise show. Looking over the girls shoulder he could see two pale and haggard looking adults who he assumed were the girl's parents waiting outside his office, holding hands and looking miserable. Sasuke opened the girl's file on his computer and red her claim.

Hideki Nawako, aged fourteen. Suing her parents for suppressing her right as a free individual and for emancipation. Sasuke waited for the girl to sit down and then he asked her to tell him in her own words what the problem with her parents was and why she wanted to get away from them to be a legal adult on her own.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke sat gaping, he couldn't help himself, this girl was just too much. She was suing her parents for emancipation because they wouldn't let her go on a world tour with the heavy metal band _'Bloody Nails of Pain'_ for six months and for not letting her tattoo the face of the lead singer of said band on her back…Was she serious?

Hideki continued to rant and rave about how unfair her parents were and how they repressed her free will and growth as a human being. She needed to get away from them before she turned into a drone of society just like them. She tossed her bright blue hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

Sasuke really couldn't believe his ears; his father really wanted them to take on this girl as a client? Sure it would mean a lot of press and exposure for the law firm but still. Sasuke couldn't imagine digging up dirt on a couple who only tried to protect and raise their daughter.

He thought about all the children who didn't have parents or who had parents who didn't give a damn. They would give anything to have caring parents like hers. Of course that line of thinking brought Naruto to his mind…Naruto who got shuffled from foster home to foster home always rejected when he wanted nothing more than for someone to accept him, to love him. And even more important…To accept his love in return. Sasuke looked over at the spoiled brat of a girl and felt his blood start to boil.

"Excuse me Miss but do you have some sort of mental disability that's not listed in your file?" He asked in an icy voice.

Hideki stopped mid rant and stared at Sasuke with wide brown eyes. "No! God why would you say such a thing?" Her voice rose to a whine in the end.

"Because I am looking for an explanation for your blinding stupidity. I cannot believe someone to be so totally inept and unintelligent without an underlying reason." Sasuke's eyes flashed but he never lost his calm, his words though were sharp as blades.

"You actually have the audacity to sit there and complain about two people who have done nothing but loved you, clothed you, taken care of you when you were sick and kissed your scrapes and cuts when you were hurt. You have never had to know what it's like to go to bed hungry and afraid, not knowing where you would go when you wake up. If you'd even have a bed come next nightfall." Sasuke growled the last words out. "Do you have any idea how many children there are out there who would do _anything_ for parents like yours, to feel just once the unconditional love that you sit there and want to throw away?"

Sasuke placed his palms on his desk and rose from his chair until he stood looming over the stricken girl. "You disgust me, you little brat. If your parents have done one thing wrong it is to have let you get away with your crap for way to long. Get the fuck out of here and grow up! The world doesn't revolve around you and you better learn to appreciate the love you are given before it's gone forever."

Hideki had her face buried in her hands as she was sobbing her heart out but Sasuke couldn't feel any sympathy for her, someone needed to tell her the truth.

Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. He was just like her! That's what Itachi had tried to tell him. Sasuke had been loved, he had had everything and tossed it aside, thinking only about himself and some twisted sense of obligation that didn't matter at all in the long run. Oh God what had he done?

The door to Sasuke's office slammed open and Fugaku stormed inside, red in the face with anger. Sasuke's voice and the girl's sobs had been heard throughout the entire office. "What the hell are you doing?" Fugaku hissed at him. "You can't yell at a client like this, have you lost your mind?"

"No father, I think I've finally found it." Sasuke replied calmly. "And we are not going to represent this brat."

"That's not for you to say, your job is to take the cases _I_ give you and win them. You don't have any other say." Fugaku's facial color was close to purple now. "You have a responsibility to this law firm and to this family…I won't tolerate this kind of juvenile behavior."

"You know what father…I don't give a shit. Fuck obligations and fuck this family! If I'm not good enough for this firm then fire me and if I'm not good enough as a son…Then kick me out. If this is what family and obligation is all about then I don't want it. I'm done living your life…It's time to live mine." Sasuke stalked past his father and walked out of the office.

**oo—oo—oo**

"I have never been more proud of you little brother." Itachi raised his glass towards Sasuke who was sitting by his kitchen table nursing a drink.

"For telling our father to go fuck himself with a large object?" Sasuke asked sardonically with an arched eyebrow.

"For that," Itachi agreed. "And for finding your way out of your own ass, it took some time but I knew you could do it."

"Ah there's nothing like your special brand of brotherly love…It makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside." Sasuke took another sip of his drink.

Itachi smirked at him and pushed a strand of his growing hair behind his ear. "If you want to be coddled then you've got the wrong person. You were an idiot but at least you've realized it now."

Sasuke downed his vodka and let his head drop on to the smooth surface of the table. "We could have adopted, given a child all the love it needed and have been a family that way. Blood means nothing. Love means everything." A low groan escaped him. "I miss him so fucking much, every single day. I fucked up, I was an idiot and now he's gone."

"Yes Sasuke, thanks for the recap but we all know you've been an asshole of epic proportions." Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's growl. "The question is what are you going to do now? Are you going to whine and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to get off your pasty ass and win your true love back?"

"What if he hates me?"

"He has every right to and he probably does. Work for it, make him see that you want him, love him and can't live without him. You're an Uchiha for fucks sake…Uchiha's never give up, it's not in our vocabulary." Itachi poked at Sasuke's head with long fingers, trying to get his point across.

"Ouch!" Sasuke rubbed the spot on his head that Itachi had poked; he swore his brother's fingers were made out of stone. "I hate you."

"I love you too little brother. Now run along and claim your princess."

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before he walked up the stairs of Naruto's apartment building. It had taken some time to track his Dobe down but after calling in a few favors here he was. He should have realized his Dobe would move close to Sakura after leaving the condo Sasuke had gotten for him. Sasuke could understand why Naruto had given that place up but he had only wanted to make sure that Naruto would be looked after. It wasn't that he thought Naruto to be weak; the blond was the strongest person he knew but Sasuke also knew that for Naruto…Everyone else came before him. His Dobe was giving and selfless to a fault.

He made it up to the fifth floor and found Naruto's door at the end of the hallway. After wiping his hands on his jeans again and cursing himself for being so nervous Sasuke raised his hand and knocked on the red door. Just the knowledge that Naruto was on the other side made his heart pound and his mouth dry.

It didn't take long at all until Sasuke heard footsteps approaching and the door opened, he caught a glance up saucer wide blue eyes and golden hair before the door slammed shut in his face.

"Come on Naruto, let me in." Sasuke called and knocked on the door again.

"Go away asshole!" Naruto's voice was muffled through the door but it still sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

He banged on the door louder. "I just want to talk to you, please let me in."

"We have nothing to talk about, I don't want to see you, speak to you or hear from you ever again. Just leave me alone."

There was a thump and Sasuke could picture Naruto leaning against the other side if the door.

Sasuke continued pounding on the door, how could he make Naruto realize how sorry he was and how much he wanted him back if he couldn't even speak to him? Sasuke had to make him understand.

"If you don't leave within the next minute I will break both your kneecaps and toss you out in the street for the rats to feed on…I'm a med student, I know where to hit."

Sasuke turned around towards the cold voice threatening him. Sakura stood there wearing only red shorts and one of Lee's bright green sweatshirts. She had a frying pan in her hand and looked at Sasuke with pure venom in her eyes. Sasuke would have laughed at the sight she made if he didn't know that she would make good on her threat. The woman was freakishly strong and very protective of Naruto.

"Fine I'll go…For now." He raised his voice at the last words so that Naruto would hear them too. "I won't give up." Sasuke glared at Sakura as he past her on his way down the stairs. He hated that he had to leave but he wouldn't give up, he would make Naruto see that he really, really was sorry and that he wanted Naruto back.

Sasuke walked out on the street and took a deep breath of air. He knew he couldn't woo Naruto with gifts and flowers, the blond was too strong of a man to fall for something like that and the fact was that Sasuke would be disappointed in him if he did. The only chance to get through to Naruto was to make him listen, to be honest and open with how he felt and beg for forgiveness and a second chance. Sasuke only prayed that it would work because he couldn't imagine his life without Naruto in it. He had been stupid enough to think he could once, but now he knew better. Naruto owned every inch of Sasuke's heart and Sasuke was going to make sure Naruto knew it.

**oo—oo—oo**

"Naruto, you've got a customer, table twelve." Sai another waiter at Magnolia's called out to him. Naruto nodded and started to make his way over to the table. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a very familiar smirk and spiky duck-butt hairdo sitting at his table. Naruto wanted to simply turn on his heel and ignore the bastard but he couldn't, he needed this job and he had already lost enough because of Sasuke.

"So what can I get you sir? The today's special is always a good choice." Naruto tried to keep his voice calm and his eyes anywhere but on the asshole in front of him. It didn't matter how much of a creep Sasuke was, he was still gorgeous.

"I just need a moment of your time; won't you please talk to me?" Sasuke's voice was deep and smooth as velvet and Naruto closed his eyes against the memories that voice brought back.

"I'm sorry sir but if you're not going to order I have to ask you to leave, you're holding up a table." Naruto still refused to look at Sasuke and inside he hoped that Sasuke would get up and leave. Why was the bastard back all of a sudden? Naruto knew that there wasn't a possibility that he had found out about the baby, the only ones who knew were Sakura, Neji and Tsunade and he knew they wouldn't tell anyone. But then why was he here? What had changed?

"I'll have today's special then, I'm sure that will be just fine." Sasuke replied smoothly. He would buy every meal on the menu if it meant having a chance to get to talk to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and went to get Sasuke his food, the bastard could eat but Naruto would stay as far away from him as possible. Let him eat and with any luck he would choke on the food.

**oo—oo—oo**

"Naruto he's here again." Sai called from the kitchen.

Naruto peeked out into the restaurant and sure enough there he was, sitting at table twelve looking as calm and collected as always. It had been two weeks since the first day Sasuke showed up and now here he was…every single day since. Every day he came in, sat down at his usual table wanting to talk to him and every day Naruto did his best to ignore him. After Sasuke had eaten and left Naruto would find a single little note where Sasuke told him he loved him. The notes were honest and frank, not a single trace of flowery language or poetry in them. They still freaked Naruto out a bit though. The Sasuke he knew wouldn't write a love note if his very life depended on it. No matter how nice the notes were Naruto still couldn't trust the other, Sasuke had broken him down into a million tiny pieces and he wasn't sure he could survive if Sasuke hurt him like that again.

"So will it be today's special again?" Naruto asked when he got to the table.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at Naruto. "Will you agree to go out with me today? So that we can talk?" He asked just like he did every day.

"And they say you're a genius…and still you fail to take a hint. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. To. You. Would the message stick better if I used sign language?" Naruto said with a smile that was as fake as Ino's boobs and it was common knowledge she got those babies for her sweet sixteen. "How can you be here every day anyway? Don't you have a big case to win for daddy-dearest?"

"Nope." Sasuke answered making Naruto's eyes go wide. "I've quit, turns out lawyering wasn't all it was hyped up to be." Sasuke rested his chin in his hand as he looked up at Naruto. "I'm willing to quit my family too, they don't matter half as much as you do."

Sasuke severing ties with his family? That was…That was, well Naruto didn't even have the words. Being an Uchiha and living up to the Uchiha name was everything to Sasuke, he'd strived all his life to be the best Uchiha out there…which meant cold, repressed and socially retarded. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke give that up.

"What about the Uchiha grandeur? Broodmares and the future of the clan, are you just going to let that go?" Naruto's voice was filled with disbelief.

Sasuke arched a pitch black eyebrow. "Fuck family…On second though eeww I don't even want to go there. My point is that family, honor and the future means nothing without you."

"Don't…Don't say things like that. We both know that you don't mean them." Naruto looked at Sasuke with an aching heart. He wanted to believe the other so much but he didn't dare to.

"I do mean them Naruto, I was an idiot and I know that but I am trying to make it better, I just want to be with you." Sasuke started to get up from the table and Naruto backed up. He couldn't let Sasuke touch him.

"I'll get your food but then I need to get back to work, you can't hold me up like this." Naruto hurried back into the safety of the kitchen. He took a few calming breaths before getting Sasuke the special, he served the raven quickly before taking cover in the back rooms until Sasuke had eaten, paid and left. This was more than Naruto could handle right now.

A little while after Sasuke had left a young girl stepped into Magnolia; she looked around the place and stroked her blue and green streaked hair behind her ears.

"Can I help you Miss?" Naruto walked up to her, it seemed as she was looking for someone.

"Um yeah…I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha." The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes. "I've heard that he eats lunch here every day."

Naruto couldn't help but stare, sure girls were always chasing Sasuke, that was just how things were but this one seemed a bit too young to be a member of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. "I'm sorry but you just missed him." He told her politely.

"Oh…" The girl looked down at her hot pink converse. "Can you give him a message from me? It's just…we're moving and this was my last chance to catch him."

Naruto glanced at his wrist watch and figured he could take his ten minute break. "Okay why don't we go over here then?" Naruto lead her to a corner table and sat down opposite her. "Wouldn't it be better to leave a message at his law firm?"

"He doesn't work there anymore, that was the first place I looked for him." The girl looked miserable. "I just want to thank him." She grabbed the napkin from the table and worried it between her fingers. "I was stupid childish and on my way to make the biggest mistake of my life. Mr. Uchiha made me see that…Actually he yelled at me and made me cry." She gave Naruto a nervous smile. "I'm Hideki Nawako by the way."

Naruto smiled back, making little girls cry…Sasuke in a nutshell, though they tended to be a bit older and lots more jaded.

Hideki told him the whole story about her parents and wanting to get as far away from them as she could. And she told him about Sasuke's meltdown, how he'd yelled and made her feel lower then low. "He was right though, about me and about my parents…there are so many out there who would give anything to have what I have. He made me see that." Hideki gave him another smile. "Everything's not perfect, I'm not an angel and my parents still has issues. We're working on it though. That's why we're moving, we're going to start over together."

"Good for you, I wish you all the best. As long as you guys love each other everything else can be fixed." Naruto grinned and discreetly removed the abused and wrinkled napkin from the table, making a mental note to remember to replace it.

"Yeah I think so too, that was what Mr. Uchiha tried to tell me. So will you please tell him thank you when he comes to eat the next time? Tell him thanks and that he will become a great father some day." Hideki got up from the table. "I got to go now but thank you for listening; you're very easy to talk to." She smiled at him and walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto stayed at the table for a while, he didn't know what to think or what to do. Sasuke talking to this girl making her see sense, quitting the firm and telling off his father. It sounded like the Uchiha really was serious about this change and that both thrilled Naruto and scared him to death. Besides the part about Sasuke being a good dad someday hit very close to home. Sasuke would be a father soon not that he knew it…Was it fair of Naruto to keep that from him? With a deep sigh Naruto hoisted himself up from his seat and went to get a new napkin. Now was the time for work, he had to work this out later. Ignoring the little voice that told him he was just running away from his problems, Naruto plastered a smile on his face and went to work.

**oo—oo—oo**

"Today's special?" Naruto asked without looking up from his note pad.

"Sounds good, it's pasta today right? I like pasta." Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "So will you go out with me today?"

"Okay."

Sasuke almost fell off his chair and his dark eyes were huge as he looked at Naruto. "Really?" He asked and all amusement and arrogance was gone from his voice.

"One date…_one_! We meet on neutral ground, walk home separately and no touching what so ever." Naruto clenched his fingers around his pad so they wouldn't shake. "I'm not promising anything but we can at least talk."

Sasuke nodded eagerly, he was over the moon that Naruto had even agreed. He would agree to anything if it meant that Naruto would go out with him.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at seven. Now I'll get you your pasta." Naruto's stomach was filled with butterflies and he wasn't sure if he looked forward to the date or dreaded it. The last thing he saw before he went in to the kitchen was Sasuke's brilliant smile and damn it all if the bastard still didn't make him weak in the knees.

**oo—oo—oo**

"I'm fucked three ways to Sunday." Naruto groaned and flopped his head down on the table.

"Why do you say that? I thought things were going well between you and Sasuke." Neji chuckled and ran his fingers through Naruto's golden spikes.

"They are, they're going really well. We've been _'dating'_ for more than a month now and he's been nothing but amazing. I still love the fucker and I'm starting to believe that he might just love me too." Naruto opened a bleary blue eye and looked at his best friend, well next to Sakura, no one could compare to her. "We've talked and he really has changed, he's talking about adoption and forever."

"Ah I see." Neji removed his hand from Naruto's hair and went over to the kitchen counter to get coffee. "Do you want some?" Neji held up the coffee pot.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Gods no, caffeine and Flipper don't mix well at all, do you have any apple juice? I can't get enough of apple juice."

Neji poured a cup of coffee for himself and checked his fridge for juice. "I have apple/pear will that work?" Naruto nodded and Neji brought him a tall glass with the cool liquid.

"You call the baby Flipper?" He asked as he sat down next to the blond.

"Well it looks like some sort of sea shrimp creature, what should I call it?" Naruto placed his hand on his slightly curved belly hidden under a large blue sweatshirt.

"I don't know but Flipper sounds so…so dolphin-y." Neji gesticulated as he sipped his hot coffee causing Naruto to blow him a raspberry.

"It's my baby and I'll call it Flipper if I want." He gulped down his apple/pear juice in one go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What am I going to do Neji? We've been out almost every night, talked about everything between heaven and earth but I haven't told him about _this_." Naruto pointed to his stomach. "I'm almost starting to show, I can't hide this for much longer. Right now I shrink back every time Sasuke tries to touch me. I can see how much that hurts him. He's going to hate me for keeping this from him."

"He won't hate you, it's impossible to hate you Naruto…You can be annoying as hell but hate…No." Neji smirked at him. "Besides you have every reason to be hesitant to tell him, he left you to continue his precious blood line; he must understand that it's hard to trust him after that."

"But he has changed; he doesn't care about the blood anymore. As I said he's talking about adoption, to raise a family made from love instead of genetics. It feels like I'm betraying him." Naruto fidgeted with the empty glass as he spoke.

"Then tell him Naruto, it's not a monster we're talking about here, it's Sasuke. How can you build your relationship back together if you can't tell him about this?" Neji placed his hand over Naruto's in an attempt to calm the other, to make him know that he wasn't alone.

"I know Neji, believe me I know! I just don't know how to go about it. I can't sleep, I just keep turning it over and over in my mind, trying to find a way to say _'oh by the way, there's a teeny tiny little thing I've kept from you…I'm around four months pregnant…SURPRISE!'_." Naruto's head flopped back down on the table top. "I can picture how well that will go over."

"Well I wouldn't recommend you telling him exactly like that but he will need to know." Neji told him softly.

"Yes I think we've established that already." By now Naruto was growling. "My whole problem is that I haven't got a clue how to do it." Naruto got up from the table and swayed for a little while before he found his balance again. "Thank you for the chat and the juice Neji, I need to get going though…Got a date with the bastard shortly."

"Anytime Naruto, you know I'm always here to listen. Are you okay? You got awfully pale as you stood up." Neji stepped forward worriedly.

"I'm just fine Neji, hormones and blood pressure make sudden movements a bit hazardous at times but I'm fine, no need to worry." Naruto smiled, hugged his friend and made his way to the door. "Talk to you soon okay?" Neji nodded and Naruto slipped out the door.

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's disgruntled expression as they walked in the sun. Sunshine and Uchiha's did not mix well and Sasuke's pale cheeks were already becoming red. "Oh suck it up you baby, it's just a walk." Naruto licked at his ice cream but dragged Sasuke into the shadow so that the raven wouldn't burn more.

"I don't mind walking; it's the being burnt to a crisp that makes me less than happy." Sasuke grumbled playfully and led Naruto to a bench in the shade, overlooking the water. "I went to see you at work yesterday but they said you were at the doctor again. You've been there a lot lately, is something wrong moron?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice light but he really was worried about the blond. He couldn't stand the thought of something being seriously wrong with Naruto and his brother's battle against cancer was still fresh in his memory.

"I'm fine, just catching up on the checkups I've spent my life avoiding. Sakura has decided to make me her special project and you know how she is." Naruto grinned widely and continued licking at his ice cream.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't say that he really believed Naruto but he wasn't in any position to push. "As long as you're alright." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled the other close, resting his chin on soft golden spikes.

"You know…I still don't trust you completely." Naruto whispered. "I want to but I can't, not yet."

"But do you love me?...At least a little?" Sasuke asked not moving away.

"You know I do, I never stopped, even when it hurt the most I never stopped."

"Then I'll take my chances." Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's temple. "I just have to spend my life proving that you can trust me and that I love you. There's plenty of worse ways to live than that."

"Sometimes you know just what to say…asshole." Naruto said and snuggled closer. Sasuke smelled of lemon grass and sandal wood and it made Naruto want to bury his nose in Sasuke's neck and just inhale. "Come on, we need to get going if we're going to make it to the movie in time." Naruto stood up from the bench and took a few steps forward when the world just spun around him and everything went dark.

"Naruto!" Sasuke saw Naruto go down and rushed over to him. He was so scared it felt as if he couldn't breathe as he dialed 911 with trembling fingers. Something was wrong with Naruto, the blond was the healthiest person Sasuke knew and in all the time he'd known him Naruto had never fainted. At least Naruto was breathing properly and his heart beat regularly but he wouldn't wake up.

The time it took for the ambulance to get there were the longest minutes in Sasuke's life. He watched the EMT's working on Naruto and loading him into the truck feeling utterly helpless. About halfway to the hospital Naruto woke up felling utterly embarrassed at the whole thing. Sasuke who was riding in the back of the ambulance with him wouldn't stop fussing, stroking his hair, holding his hand and casting worried glances over at the EMT every thirty seconds.

"Stop hovering Sas, I'm just fine. I fainted it's no big deal, the sun was hot and it just happened." Naruto was blushing bright red now as he saw the EMT's amused smile.

"I will hover as much as I like Naruto; you fainted on me and wouldn't wake up. I'm entitled to some hovering." Sasuke stroked the inside of Naruto's wrist with his thumb.

"I'm with Raven here." The EMT chuckled. "Let him hover and fuss over you. It's natural when you're about to become a father for the first time. I know I was a wreck the entire time my partner was expecting." He continued taking Naruto's blood pressure and writing the results down.

Sasuke's eyes widened to epic proportions as he looked from the EMT to Naruto and back again, there was a strange vulnerability in his eyes that Naruto had never seen before. Naruto's mouth closed so fast you could hear the teeth slam together and he turned his face away from Sasuke's searching eyes. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck….'_ Was the thing that went through Naruto's mind. This was _not_ how he wanted Sasuke to find out, oh Gods, Sasuke would hate him forever now. Naruto felt his chest constrict at the thought of Sasuke's disdain and he curled in on himself not noticing that Sasuke hadn't let go of his hand.

Tsunade was waiting for them at the hospital and Naruto was wheeled into the by now familiar light green examination room with Sasuke following closely behind, not letting Naruto out of his sight.

Warm hands checked his stomach and Tsunade went over the tests and treatment the EMT's had provided for him. Her honey colored brows were furrowed as she checked his journal against the newest results. "We talked about this Naruto and you promised to take things easier and reduce the stress in your life." Tsunade's voice was stern and the tone of it made Naruto want to squirm. "You know male pregnancies are much more high risk than a _normal_ pregnancy and you need to take better care of yourself, I know that you want this baby Naruto." Tsunade lectured before finally releasing him.

Naruto nodded silently and got dressed. Yes he wanted this baby and it wasn't as if he wanted to endanger it or himself on purpose. He was taking care of himself the best he could.

Sasuke had been in the room the entire time and heard every word but he hadn't spoken up. He just sat there in the white plastic chair and listened with unreadable dark eyes.

The cab ride back to Naruto's apartment was just as silent, neither of them said a word and Naruto was going insane. Why didn't Sasuke rant and rave? He had every right to. Instead he simply sat on his end of the car seat, looking out of the window.

When they got to Naruto's apartment Sasuke stepped out of the taxi and walked Naruto up the stairs, still not saying a word. By the time they stepped inside through the red painted door Naruto was wound so tight he was practically vibrating. He couldn't take this tense silence any longer, his heart was racing and his stomach clenched painfully. He turned around and pushed Sasuke harshly.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto yelled and pushed at Sasuke's chest. "Do something, anything. Scream at me, hit me, break up with me…Hate me but please…Say something!" By now tears were streaming down Naruto's face and he was shaking like a leaf. Sasuke's eyes were still unreadable and it was freaking Naruto out, the last time they had looked like that Naruto had lost everything.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he wasn't really seeing him for a few seconds and then he took a step forward. Naruto flinched and wrapped his arms around his stomach, preparing for the first blow to come. Sasuke ignored the flinch and continued to walk closer until he'd backed Naruto into the wall; they were nose to nose feeling each other's breath on their faces. He wiped his thumb under Naruto's eyes, wiping the tears away before wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"You are such an incredible moron," He whispered against the top of Naruto's head. "I would _never ever_ hurt you. It's okay you silly idiot."

Naruto looked up at him with glistening eyes, this didn't make sense. Sasuke's temper was legendary and here he stood hugging him even though Naruto had lied to him. "Y-you're not mad?" Naruto hated himself for stuttering but he was just so confused.

"No you simpleton I'm not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me; believe me I wouldn't have told me either after the grade A asshole I was." Sasuke held Naruto closer and nuzzled his sweet smelling hair. "I know now though and I want nothing more than to be there for you, for us to go through this together." Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's temple. "I heard the doctor; you need to take it easier. Gods know I want this baby." Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen and quickly continued. "But I want it because it's yours, ours. As happy as I am and as much as I long for this child it's worth nothing without you. My future is nothing without you Naruto…I love you."

"I love you too bastard." Naruto relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Sasuke, pulling him as close as he could. "So a family huh? Doing this together, I must say I like the sound of that."

"Together moron, forever and always."

The knot in Naruto's stomach dissolved and disappeared when he saw the warmth in Sasuke's eyes. "Yeah, forever and always bastard." He took a hold of Sasuke's ink black tresses and pulled his love down for a soul searing kiss, laying claim and showing that he would never let his bastard get away again.

**oo—oo—oo**

The nurse eyed the people sitting in the waiting room with weary eyes, she'd never seen such a mix of styles and personality and she'd seen some weird things during her years as a nurse. She shook her head and hurried away, thankfully this hoard had nothing to do with her.

Fugaku sat straight on the uncomfortable bright orange chairs in the waiting area, his face was as Uchiha as it could be but his hands squeezed a small yellow teddy bear tightly. Mikoto was running her hands soothingly up and down her husband's back though she was just as nervous as he was. They were getting their first grandchild today.

Lee was doing pushups against the pale apricot colored wall, wanting to ring in a new life with youthful vigor as he had put it. Sakura had just rolled her eyes, kissed him quickly and told him to be a good boy while she helped Tsunade with Naruto's caesarian section.

Neji was sitting calmly, trying to read the book he'd brought but he squirmed in his seat feeling the weight of the intense stare Sasuke's older brother was giving him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned around and hissed. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Itachi gave him a slow smile that made Neji's stomach flutter and reached out to run a few strands of his long hair between his fingers. "Have anyone ever told you that you have a great head of hair…_really_ great."

Neji's cheeks colored and he tried to turn his attention back to his book, causing Itachi to chuckle throatily. Oh he would enjoy getting to know this beauty better very, very much.

Everything in the waiting room stopped when Sasuke came out carrying a tiny little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Sasuke looked like he was about to burst with pride and his smile could rival even Naruto's in brilliance.

The nurse looked up from the nurses' station and felt her heart speed up. Damn why were the gorgeous ones always already taken? Sighing she turned her attention back to her paper work.

"Everybody, meet Shinji Uchiha…My son." Sasuke pulled the blanket away from the baby's face and revealed a red face and a full head of black downy hair; he looked up at his admirers with furrowed eyebrows and dim blue baby eyes. It seemed as if he had the Uchiha glare down already.

"I hope his looks will improve as he grows." Itachi said and ran a fingertip down Shinji's silky soft cheek. The adoring look in Itachi's eyes argued with his words and it was clear that someone already had his uncle wrapped firmly around his teeny, tiny fingers.

"My grandson, a true Uchiha." Fugaku's chest puffed out with pride and he waved the teddy bear in front of Shinji causing the baby to grunt in displeasure.

"Hey he's half Uzumaki." Neji interrupted. "How is the new mommy?" He asked with a smile.

"Naruto is tired, happy and sore. Oh and don't let him hear you call him the mommy, it doesn't matter how tired he is, he will still get up and kick your ass for it." Sasuke replied. "I'm going back to my husband now; I just wanted you to see our miracle. We'll see and talk to you all later."

Sasuke nuzzled Shinji's hair and walked back into the room where Naruto was lying. Tsunade and Sakura had closed him up and cleaned him and now he was waiting eagerly to see his son again. Sasuke handed the baby over watching how Naruto's eyes lit up with love and adoration. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"No." Sasuke replied honestly without taking his eyes away from Naruto. He reached out and put a golden lock of hair behind Naruto's ear.

Naruto looked up at him and flushed bright red. "I was talking about Shinji bastard."

"Well he's pretty too, how could he not be with a mixture of our genes?" Sasuke smirked as he eased his way onto Naruto's hospital bed, careful not to jostle his newly operated husband. He cradled Naruto in his arms holding his family close.

"Love you bastard…," Naruto murmured before his eyelids drifted close.

"Love you too moron," Sasuke replied and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

Sasuke had his reasons for living cradled in his arms and he would never let them go. He lay there watching his husband and his son sleep and he had never been happier. Thank the fates for second chances and forgiving morons…They made his dreams come true.

**The End.**


	2. Snippet 1, Say Papa

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from nor do I make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – No warnings needed in this one…Unless excessive, sugary fluff needs a warning of it's own.

**Beta'd** – Unbeta'd, this is just a simple little drabble.

**AN** - _This wasn't supposed to be published really, just a snippet of something that happens after LLL but what the heck…Here it is. It's tiny and supposed to be read just for fun._

**For Gwyllion**.

**Say Papa**

"Come on now, say papa…_pa~pa_." Naruto looked into blue eyes a couple of shades darker than his own.

Shinji looked back, blinking like an owl and bounced on his papa's lap with chubby legs. He couldn't stand or walk on his own but as soon as someone picked him up he drew his legs up like a frog and started to bounce. Shinji turned his head and eyed Naruto's fingers with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't you little shark." Naruto sat Shinji down on the soft blanket laid out on the living room floor and scrambled for the chew ring. A teething Uchiha was a dangerous creature, something Itachi had found out the hard way, from his scream you would have thought he'd been mortally wounded instead of bitten in the finger by a baby. Shinji gave the teething toy a trying chew before tossing it across the room with something that looked like disgust, chubby cheeks puffed out.

"Well there's no doubt who your father is." Naruto tickled Shinji's belly making him squee with delight and hold his arms up wanting to go back to bouncing in his papa's lap. "Okay a little more but you're getting heavy Shin-chan…papa won't be able to keep this up for long." Naruto stroked his fingers over Shinji's downy black hair and lifted him up in his lap once more, immediately Shinji started to bounce. The yellow ducks on his oncie seemed to bounce with him. Sasuke hated the duck oncie but Naruto thought it was very fitting, especially since their son already had the duck-butt do going on.

"Let's try again then…say papa. It's not that hard…_paaa~paa_." Naruto drew his knees up and sat Shinji down on his lower stomach so the baby could rest his back against Naruto's thighs and knees.

"Da!" Shinji said happily and clapped his tiny little hands together in glee over his accomplishment, looking expectantly at his papa to do the same.

"Yes we know you can say da, I thought the bas…daddy's chest would burst from the way he was puffing it out after the first time you said it. Now say papa." Naruto implored the baby.

"Da!" Small brows furrowed together and his chubby cheeks puffed out again. Shinji clapped his hands harder this time while keeping his glare fixed on his papa.

"Oh you're such an Uchiha, okay then." Naruto clapped his hands wildly. "Yay….Daddy, what a good boy you are, you can say daddy!"

Shinji's frown transformed in to gleeful giggles and he clapped his hands so hard he almost toppled over. "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da…"

"And you know how to rub it in too, definitely your father's son." Naruto sighed but the loving smile on his face spoke differently.

They heard the door open and Sasuke's familiar voice calling out that he was home. Shinji perked up and wiggled to get out of Naruto's arms. Naruto's let him down and Shinji crawled across the floor with a speed that seemed impossible for the chubby little limbs. His diaper clad bum swayed with every crawl forward. Sasuke stepped in the room, swooped up his son and swung him around making Shinji squeal happily. "There's my prince," Sasuke kissed chubby cheeks with loud smooching noises. "Have you been good to mama while I was gone?"

"Hey bas…daddy, I'm not the effing mama." Naruto growled lowly but it was too late.

"Ma…" Shinji tried out the new word before smiling widely and making grabby-hands in Naruto's direction. "Ma! Mamamamamamamamama."

Naruto reached out and took their son from Sasuke's arms earning him another. "Ma!" and a sloppy drool-filled kiss.

"I hate you." He grumbled at Sasuke.

"No you don't, you looove me, you wanna hold me…You wanna kiss me." Sasuke teased and leaned in for a kiss that contained considerably less drool. Naruto softened and kissed Sasuke back, Shinji wriggling between them grabbing a hold of Sasuke's long bangs and chewed on them happily.

"It's not ma, it's papa." Naruto tried again.

"Ma!"

Naruto's sigh and Sasuke's chuckle echoed throughout the room as Shinji clapped his hands.

"Mama!"

**The End.**


	3. Snippet 2, Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Not many warnings to speak of. Boys loving other boys, an overdose of fluff maybe…

**AN** - _Just another little snippet, I don't seem able to let this family go..._

**Saturday Morning**.

"Mama!" The voice was insistent and tiny hands made grabby motions towards the closed bedroom door. A full bottom lip was sticking out and dark blue eyes looked up at the man who was carrying him pleadingly.

"Shh, Shin-chan. Remember, we're letting Mama sleep in today." Sasuke hoisted Shinji up higher on his thigh and moved towards the kitchen. Naruto had been working so hard lately, trying to get his own catering business off the ground and taking care of Shinji, he really deserved to sleep in one morning.

Those big blue eyes blinked at him and the full bottom lip began to tremble dangerously. "No mama?"

Oh Shinji had definitely inherited the moron's puppy eyes and Sasuke could feel his heart clenching. This time he wouldn't give in though. "Not right now, Mama is sleeping, he'll be up later."

Chubby cheeks puffed out and Sasuke could see his son wasn't happy at all about being kept from his mama. Honestly Sasuke didn't blame him; he was possessive of Naruto's time too. No matter how many hours they spent together it was never enough. The blond moron was addictive and Sasuke knew he could never do without him. He reached down to nuzzle a chubby, puffed up cheek. "Come on little guy, why don't you help me make a Saturday breakfast for your mama?"

Shinji's mouth closed on the wail he had been about to let out and he looked up at his daddy before nodding eagerly, bouncing in Sasuke's arms.

"Thought you'd like the sound of that." Sasuke chuckled and nuzzled his son's silky hair as they moved towards the kitchen. Shinji had an unwavering love for the kitchen with its pots and pans, perfect for banging on. Chairs and drawers to climb on and lots of things to put in your mouth. Everything had to be tested whether it was tasty or not it had to be tried.

Placing the bouncing boy on the gleaming hardwood floor Sasuke hurried about the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients necessary to make Naruto a perfect, lazy Saturday breakfast in bed. He tried to make sandwiches while keeping an eye on Shinji who was doing his best to climb up his leg, not happy with being deposited on the floor. "Up!" He demanded loudly. "Up, help!"

Sasuke knew that his son would only get louder and louder, along with the puppy eyes Shinji had inherited Naruto's lungs too. He picked up his son and placed him carefully on the counter next to him, one hand holding him steady to make sure he didn't fall off.

"No Shinji, don't put your fingers in the jam jar." Sasuke felt sweat start to prickle in the back of his head as Shinji dunked his whole hand in the blackberry jam and then sucked on his fingers happily. "No Shin, no…Mama doesn't like it when you eat sugar the first thing the morning." Sasuke did his best to pull the jar out of his son's reach leading to sticky, tiny handprints all over his shirt, face and to his horror even hair as Shinji fought back, not ready to give up his tasty treat.

In the struggle the cheese went down on the floor along with Naruto's favorite, obnoxious, bright orange mug. Sasuke watched in pure horror as the mug fell in what seemed to be slow motion only to shatter into a million pieces as it hit the floor. "Oh crap." Sasuke could only imagine how Naruto would take this, not of the scenarios playing in his brain were good ones.

"Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrap." Shinji repeated, placing more jam prints all over the counter top and the surface of the white cupboards and drawers as well as more sticky handprints all over Sasuke as he looked at the shattered cup with huge, blue eyes.

"No Shin-chan, that's a bad word, we don't say that…_Please_ don't say that." Sasuke was growing desperate. Naruto would be pissed enough as it was without their son having learnt a bad word too.

Sasuke was just trying to figure out what to do, where to place Shinji so that he could clean up the broken porcelain and hide the evidence when there was a sound of a throat clearing.

"What's going on in here?"

Sasuke stiffened and turned around slowly. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, taking in his jam-covered persona, the state of the kitchen, the broken cup and his sugar high son. "Um…Surprise?" He said in a small voice.

"Mama!" Shinji squealed happily. "Crap!"

One blond eyebrow rose and Naruto crossed his arms over his naked chest as he looked at his husband and son. "Mmm, surprise indeed." Naruto's tone was dry and unreadable as he kept his gaze on his little family.

"I can explain, it sort of just snowballed." Sasuke looked miserable and looked over at his purple colored son. "We only wanted to do something nice, let you have a lie in for once."

Naruto melted, who wouldn't when met with the sight of two jam covered Uchiha's one wearing the guiltiest expression imaginable and one the happiest. They were his family, he wouldn't survive without them. He walked into the kitchen, dressed only in his plaid, flannel pajama pants being careful so he wouldn't get cut on the shards of the cup and wrapped his arms around his husband. He licked a broad stripe up Sasuke's cheek. "At least you taste good." He said and reached for Shinji who practically threw himself in his mama's arms, patting him with sticky hands and placing kisses where ever he could reach. "Mama." He said in satisfaction, leaning his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you." Sasuke still looked miserable. This had _not_ turned out the way he had planned it.

"I love you too, even though you are cr…bad in the kitchen." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to take Mr. Sticky here and give him a bath and you are going to clean this up. Later we can all go for ramen…And you can find me a new cup."

"Yes love." Sasuke was not stupid enough to argue. Having almost lost Naruto on account of his own stupidity Sasuke had learnt to carefully pick his battles.

"Bye bye Papa." Shinji waved to Sasuke with a tiny, purple hand as Naruto started to carry him towards the bathroom. "Bath…crap."

Oh yes, it was just another Saturday in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household and Sasuke wouldn't want it any other way.

**~Fin~**


	4. Snippet 3, First Steps

**Disclaimer** – _We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun  
_

**Warning** – _Nothing but fluff…fluff, fluff and even more fluff…Watch your teeth as you read. Oh and mentioning of past M-preg, nothing graphic but if it squicks you; might want to skip those lines.  
_

_**AN** - This ficlet is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona. The third snippet of this universe. Please enjoy._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWYLL-CHAN!**_

**First Steps**

Naruto hummed happily as he dressed his squirming son in a striped yellow and black short-sleeved shirt and bright yellow shorts. Sasuke would frown when he saw the outfit because he thought the clothes made the rather...Chubby Uchiha heir look like a giant bumblebee but Naruto didn't care. Yellow was a happy color and Shinji looked adorable in anything. He looked like a bouncing little sun in his clothes and Naruto wanted nothing more than to cuddle him to pieces. Naruto placed the matching yellow hat on Shinji's head and only rolled his eyes when it was ripped off just as quickly and tossed to the floor with an accompanying rude noise from his son. Naruto had learned to choose his battles with his very opinionated son and to fuss over a hat wasn't really worth it, it would only end up making both of them grumpy. Naruto didn't want that, not on such a beautiful day.

And it really was a perfect day too. Bright blue sky, warm and nice with just enough of a breeze to keep it from being stifling. It was a much too nice a day for being stuck inside. Naruto picked up Shinji and spun them around just to hear his son giggle and then walked to the living room and out the open patio doors leading outside. He had set up a blanket under the tree in their yard and picked out several of Shinji's toys so that the little monster would be able to keep busy. Naruto held Shinji with one hand and pulled up his blue shorts with the other to keep them from falling off slim hips as he took the wooden steps down from the patio and buried his naked toes in fresh, cool, green grass.

"Isn't this nice?" Naruto stretched out on the blanket and laughed when his son just ignored him in favor of grabbing a flower with a chubby little hand and doing his best to bring it to his mouth. "No, no Shin-chan, you don't eat flowers, as much as you look like one you're not actually a bumblebee. Here take Snookie instead." Naruto held out a small stuffed owl and took a breath of relief when Shinji abandoned the flower with a happy squeal and lots of babbling.

Sometimes Naruto still got the urge to pinch himself, to make sure it was all for real...The life he had now with Shinji and Sasuke. It was only a little more than a year ago that he'd been alone, pregnant and absolutely miserable. Now Naruto had everything he'd ever wished for and at times it was hard to believe that everything had turned out so well. Naruto had never been one to get his _happy ever after_so he was almost afraid to enjoy the happiness he had. Sometimes he still waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Daddy will be home soon Shin-chan." Naruto ran a hand over silky black hair as Shinji chewed on Snookie, making the plushie soggy with baby spit. "He's picked up uncle Itachi and uncle Neji at the airport and he's taken Socrates home to them." Naruto had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Sasuke had put the cat carrier in the car. Socrates was a wonderful cat but he didn't take well to be hunted by a crawling baby and drooled and slobbered on by said child. There had been lot's of _incidents_and Naruto was very happy that Itachi and Neji was back from their little getaway.

Shinji looked around at the mentioning of Itachi and Neji. "Unca Tachi?"

"No, Daddy's taking them home. You can see them tomorrow." Naruto picked up Shinji and placed him on his stomach, tickling him all over until Shinji was red faced and squirming in glee.

"Dada?"

"Yes sunshine," Naruto tickled Shinji's yellow clad belly. "Daddy should be home any minute now; do you think we'll be able to get him to join us?"

Shinji nodded eagerly. "Join!" He said in a tone that was more like an order than anything else.

"Well if anyone can get his pale a- booty outside it's you Shin-chan." Naruto agreed with a laugh and went back to tickling the little boy.

Sasuke removed his shoes and stretched his neck, relieved to be home after dealing with a yowling cat in a carrier for two hours and the cooing and sickeningly mushy exchanges between his brother and Neji. Really if anyone had ever told him that his brother, Itachi Uchiha, the king of dispassionate bastards, would act all lovey dovey with _anyone_, he'd have called bullshit before laughing his ass off; it was just that unbelievable. Itachi had though and it had made his little brother want to gag.

He shook his head and went in search of his husband and their son. He paused on the patio and felt his mouth turn up in a smile at the sight of the two people who made up his world playing together on a blanket in the yard with the sun shining cheerily down on them. He snorted at the color scheme Naruto had chosen for their son and shook his head. Why did his idiot insist on dressing their son up like a giant bee?

"Dada!" Shinji was the first to catch sight of him, proving once again that he had inherited his mommy's lungs as he shouted and flailed his arms about, trying to get out of Naruto's hold and get to his Daddy.

"You're home, did it go okay?" Naruto smiled and let go of Shinji, watching their son's bum waggle as he rapidly crawled over the grass towards his father. "Come join us, there's plenty of room on the blanket." Naruto pat the fabric underneath him and gave his husband a sunny smile.

A dark brow rose as Sasuke went down the steps and sat on the bottom one to wait for his son to reach him, "It went. I will never cat sit for Neji again, ever. That furball would not be silent the entire ride and Neji thought it was cute." He smiled at their son scooting towards him and held out his arms. "You did remember the sunblock right? I don't even want to think about how Shinji would react to a sunburn."

Naruto rolled his eyes even as he snickered at Sasuke's pains with the yowling cat. "Of course I remembered the sunblock, I've seen how you turn lobster red after a minute in the sun and regardless of how amusing that sight is I would never put our son through that." He stretched and showed off his own caramel skin.

Shinji reached him and grabbed on to Sasuke's trouser legs to hoist himself up to his feet so that he could do his best to crawl up in his Daddy's lap. "Dada, join!"

Sasuke picked his son up and perched him on his lap, nuzzling to soft dark hair. "Oh I don't know Shinji, it looks awfully hot over there," his eyes were fixed on the skin his husband had on display as he said this.

"Join!" Shinji said again, more firmly this time. He turned to look at his father with bright blue eyes before pointing towards a smirking Naruto with a chubby hand. "Join Mama."

"Maybe it's too hot for your Daddy to handle Shin-chan." Naruto called from the blanket. "Maybe we'll just have to have fun all by ourselves."

Dark eyes narrowed, "Oh I can handle it. Low blow though, attacking my pride. I will get even." He looked at Shinji, "Come on little bumblebee and we'll join your Mama." He set the little boy down on his feet and took hold of Shinji's hands so he could pseudo-walk his son over to Naruto.

At first Shinji was much too distracted by the feeling of grass under his feet to walk at all, he just stood there, squeezing his toes around the green strands but then he got moving. Holding on to his Daddy's hand securely as he walked next to him with only a slight wobble in his steps.

"He's growing so quickly, getting so big." Naruto's eyes were soft and loving as he watched his two men walk over to him.

Sasuke nodded, "Soon we'll be walking him to kindergarten and before we know it he'll be listening to awful music too loudly and wearing eye liner or some other rebellious thing."

"If bad music and make up is the worst he will put us through then I think we can consider ourselves lucky." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "For now he's still our snuggle-muffin though." He held out his arms to Shinji and watched Shinji stagger into them, still with a firm grip on Sasuke's finger.

Sasuke chuckled and settled onto a corner of the blanket. "Hn." He ran a hand over his son's hair and then poked Naruto in the cheek. "He'll probably take your road, pranks from Hades and not-quite-illegal delinquency."

"Hey watch where you put that thing," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's finger, brought it to his mouth and nibbled on it gently. "you might lose it." Naruto released Sasuke's finger and nuzzled Shinji's hair. "Pranks aren't that bad and as you say I never crossed the line. He may take your route too, perfect son, perfect student and so repressed that I had to work years on getting that stick out of your a- bum."

Sasuke's eyes flashed at the nibble but then he shook his head, "No I don't think he'll become like me, he might go for being a perfect student but he'll know that we love him, no matter what and that we always will." He moved closer to kiss his son's cheek then Naruto's lips. "He won't repress who he is to suit me or you because to us he's perfect as he is."

"That he is." Naruto pressed his lips firmer against Sasuke's. "And so are you, you're loved no matter what. I love you, always have and always will."

"Play!" Shinji had had enough of being held, he wanted to play and he wanted his parents to play with him. He squirmed to get out of Naruto's hold.

His daddy laughed and reached out to tickle Shinji, "Little imp," a wealth of affection was in his voice as he tickled squeals and giggles from his son.

Naruto was filled with so much love for his family that it felt like he would burst. He looked at the picture they made together, pale, dark haired and gorgeous and the thanked whatever fates out there that he'd been lucky enough to have been given the gift of them.

Sasuke paused in tickling Shinji and caught Naruto's eyes for a moment, giving his husband a smile reserved for him alone before whispering in their son's ear. Then they both lunged at Naruto and tag team tickled him.

Growling and laughing Naruto squirmed under the tickling hands before he managed to escape and roll away from the blanket. "Two against one, how is that fair? Come on then, catch me if you can." He scrambled backwards but kept the distance between them short for Shinji's sake.

Sasuke looked at his son, "Come on, let's get Mama," he made a half lunge for Naruto, grunting in mock disappointment as the blond escaped his grasp.

"Get Mama!" Shinji squealed and followed his Daddy.

Naruto grew completely still as Shinji slowly got up on his feet without help. He stood on the blanked, wobbling, and squatting for a while before he took first one step and then another towards them before he fell backwards and landed on his bum.

"Did you see that?" Naruto's voice was trembling and he was man to admit that he had tears in his eyes. His little baby had just taken his first steps.

Sasuke had caught his breath and now he was grinning with pride in his son, "I saw." He reached down and caught his son up in his arms and spun around, "Good job Shinji! You'll be running after Mama soon!"

Shinji laughed his bubbly little laugh and held on to his Papa as they spun around and round. "Run...Yay."

"I suspect we'll be the ones running after him." Naruto said and got to his feet, joining his family in a twirling, dancing celebration.

Sasuke chuckled and slowed them all to a stop, "You're probably right but I don't mind."

"Me neither." Naruto agreed and kissed Shinji's cheek before looking at his husband intently. "I want another one. I know the risks but I really want another baby with you."

The Uchiha sucked in a breath and lifted his hand to card through Naruto's hair. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't want another child with Naruto, nothing could be a bigger gift in truth, but the memory of Naruto passing out that day still made the bottom of his stomach drop out. "Another couple years maybe. If we have another it would be best if Shinji was old enough to understand why Mama can't chase after him like before."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that clearly stated that they hadn't finished discussing this subject but he let it drop for now. He didn't want to argue, not on such a momentous day. Their son had walked, Naruto still couldn't get over it. "You did so good Shin-chan, such a bright, big boy." He covered Shinji's face with smooching kisses, drawling giggles from the little boy.

Sasuke just smiled, though he knew the discussion that would be coming was bound to frustrate both of them. "Of course, he's an Uchiha after all." He dodged Naruto's swat with a smirk.

"Speaking of Uchihas, can you imagine the look on your father's face when he sees his grandson walking? He'll explode with pride." Naruto snickered at the thought. Fugaku Uchiha may have been a hardass and cold father but a more doting Grandfather would be difficult to find.

Sasuke nodded, "He will at that. It's still somewhat odd for me to see, but nothing will hold a candle compared to Mother's reaction."

"Oh Gods no...Maybe we should make sure we have earplugs ready when she sees it for her own. My ears are still ringing from the first solid food squeal." Naruto smiled. He had never thought he would grow close to his husband's parents, there was just so much history there but with the wedding and Shinji he had gotten to know a new side of them and he was happy that they were trying, both for Sasuke and Itachi's sake. They deserved to have parents who told them that they were proud and that they cared.

The brunette chuckled, "It might even top the first word screech...I'm still irritated that his first word was my brother's name but Mother thought it was cute." He glared at a tree. It was strange having his parents be so motherly and fatherly, absolutely out of his realm of experience and just a bit out of his comfort zone.

Naruto looked up at his husband and reached up to cup Sasuke's cheek. "Hey lover, turn off the glare. They don't matter, not really. You'll always have us, _we're_your family and we'll always have your back and love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Shinji seemed to agree and nuzzled his head against Sasuke's chest making his hair even wilder. "Dada."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of his son's head then turned into Naruto's touch. "I know, it just irritates me sometimes that it took such extreme to get them to start acting like parents instead of lawyers."

"I know, it irritates me too, more than irritates...It pisses me off to be frank, you know it does." Naruto sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be truly close with your parents but they are trying now and they adore Shinji and he deserves doting Grandparents."

The Uchiha kissed Naruto's palm, "He does but I still don't know what I did to deserve your forgiveness and the gifts you've given me."

"I love you, it's as simple as that. There's no one else I could even imagine spending my life with and you've given me so many gifts back...I just love you." He smiled at his husband before stepping back with a grin. "Now excuse me but I have to go get the camera and call Itachi and Neji...Our baby walked...he WALKED." Naruto bounced around the yard like a fish out of water. "Do you think I should make a cake to celebrate...Balloons maybe?"

Sasuke just shook his head and let his idiot go off on his tangent while Shinji giggled and squealed at his mama. He'd let Naruto host a bloody ball if it made his idiot this happy. "Call Itachi and Neji first!" He hid his smirk by nuzzling Shinji's hair. He knew that they were probably in the middle of copulating and he figured that Naruto interrupting them to gush for a good half hour about Shinji taking his first steps was appropriate revenge for dealing with the cat.

"You're right, they would want to know." Naruto danced back to his two men and placed smooching kisses all over both their faces before tearing inside to get the cord less phone. He pressed speed dial and waited impatiently. "Tachi! You'll never guess what's happened...Why do you sound so out of breath? Any way as I said something glorious has happened...Guess...No I won't just tell you and don't sound so grumpy, you have to guess..."

**~Fin~**


End file.
